


Desperado

by starwarringavengers



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Las Vegas, Organized Crime, Organized Crime AU, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarringavengers/pseuds/starwarringavengers
Summary: “Well, since I’m no longer planning to kill you, you can either come in or leave,” Kylo tells her, swinging the door open to show her that indeed, she’s got options.Their guns drop to the couch when she yanks him inside by his tie, loosening it with quick fingers as he presses his lips to her neck.“May I kiss you?” Ren asks, despite his own personal judgment. He doesn’t kiss women. Not usually, anyway. Too intimate. Rey’s only answer is pressing her mouth up against his and tugging at his dark hair, her hands warm and greedy as they roam around him and they struggle out of their clothes. It’s been what seems like too long a time since Kylo has been with a woman like Rey, who seems to match his level of intensity with her gaze and the force of her mouth against his. She’s warm all over, her skin sliding underneath his fingertips.“Sorry about the scar,” Rey says quietly, the smirk apparent in her honey sweet voice.“No, you’re not,” Kylo snaps.





	Desperado

Ren has always been diligent, to the point where he practically memorizes the dossiers that Finn puts together for him before he does a job. So he knows exactly what he’s walking into, he tells himself. But this one? This one’s different. 

There was virtually no information on her when the client had given him and his team her name and information. She barely exists in the state of Nevada, let alone the world. She doesn’t work in Las Vegas, doesn’t have any parents, no address but the name of her former orphanage. Birthday listed as “Unknown”. Whose fucking birthday is listed as unknown in the 21st century? And who doesn’t have a cell phone? That’s what’s most puzzling to Ren - there was no information that would make it easy to get in touch with her, except for the name and address of a mechanics shop just outside the city limits. 

What he does know is that she’s five foot seven, slight build, size four dress, 9.5 shoe, dark hair and hazel eyes. Caucasian. Tattoo of the solar system down her back. 

“Damn, she’s a looker,” Poe had said when Finn slapped the file down in front of them, open to show the pictures their photographer, Hux, had snapped when they went on a stakeout looking for her. He wasn’t wrong, she definitely was beautiful. Skinny, a little dirty with car oil and grease, but yeah, Ren found her pretty. He’d studied the picture most of the night as he worked through his plan, staring at that strange three-bun hairstyle and high cheekbones. The picture was taken with Hux’s long lens as he sat across from the mechanic shop, snooping as she worked on a bike.

Someone, Ren’s not sure who, wants this girl dead for some reason. Actually, he’s got a hunch on the reason. She’s connected to Plutt’s gang, and word around the city is that she’s an assassin of some sort for Plutt, a little, unassuming piece of the puzzle that does most of his bidding. Her nickname is “Scavenger”, and at first that had made Ren laugh but now he’s figuring it might be pretty accurate, the more he learned about her. But who cares enough to want her dead? That’s the real question. The client had appeared at Ren’s office and had only spoken to Poe, who recounted the interaction as “fucking weird”, and claimed that the man who came in with a wad of cash and all the information he knew about this Rey girl had a baseball cap down over his face the whole time. So, whoever it is who wants her dead, doesn’t want anyone to be able to trace it back to them. 

Ren’s got a couple of plans in mind on how to get her alone. She’s supposed to be at the bar in the Wynn, where she’s staying, so Ren checks into his room and dons a suit, headed back downstairs to nurse a glass of whiskey as he stakes out and waits for her. All in all, it should be an easy job. She’s a young girl by the looks of it, and while she’s probably savvy enough not to get killed on a regular basis, she hasn’t come face to face with one of the best hitmen in the country yet. 

Ren plops himself down at a table after grabbing a drink and glances around, fiddling with his phone in one hand in an attempt to look busy. 

She’s not hard to notice when she walks in. 

The tattoo is what catches his eye first, her back smooth, thin, and bare in a backless white dress. Ren knows that tattoos and scars are dangerous things to have when you do a job like his, but his own tattoos are covered by his sleeves and shirt. This girl bares it proudly, and he scoffs to himself a little bit at the naiveté of it. It’s such an easy way to spot her. Then again, he’s got a massive scar bisecting his face, and that’s pretty obvious, too. 

It really is a pretty tattoo, all geometric lines that seem thought out and mathematical, nothing like Kylo has ever seen in person before. His fingertips suddenly itch to touch it. And then she turns, and he suddenly can’t breathe. 

_No._

_It can’t be the same girl._

How had he not realized it before? Hours of staring back and forth at that picture and it never clicked. It was her goddamn knife that cut his face. 

It’s her eyes, he realizes. 

The picture he studied never showed her eyes, only the side of her face. But he’d know those eyes anywhere. 

They had been paid to take out someone in the lower rung of Plutt’s gang, and the unorganized pieces of shit weren’t very hard to get to. Kylo had corned them at a bar, but had run into some serious trouble out back, and found himself in hand to hand combat with a skinny, but fucking _fast,_ girl. And before he knew it he had shot their target but she’d taken a knife to his side and his fucking face. Right down his cheek, all the way down his neck. His anger had been so red-hot he could have killed her, but she’d slipped right out of his hands, literally, before he could catch her. Now he’s looking at her, leaning against the bar with a martini in her hand, sipping slowly, looking totally out of place despite how beautiful she may be. Kylo grins and takes a sip of his drink before getting up and walking over. 

She bristles when he gets close, apparently far more aware of her surroundings than he’d given her credit for initially. The closer he gets though, the more he seems to lose his previous cool, so to speak. What’s he going to do when he’s close enough to touch her? Choke her in front of everyone in this casino? No, he can’t do that. Can’t shoot either, too loud. He could stick a knife right between her pretty, skinny ribs, but blood on a white dress is obvious. And Ren knows enough to know that that’s a damn nice dress, and she looks pretty in it. Could be her funeral dress if he’s careful enough. 

He’s close enough to reach out and touch her, but then she’s gone. Slipped from his fingers once again and weaving through the crowd, and he keeps his eyes on that tattoo as she skitters away. Kylo follows her through the crowd, his drink long forgotten and one hand on the gun at his hip, concealed beneath his jacket. He’s not letting her get away. 

Rey turns and disappears down a corridor and he chases her, quick as she is, seeming only to catch glimpses of her as she rounds a corner and is gone once again. He’s halfway to panting when he realizes he’s lost sight of her, and he’s in front of his hotel room door. Then a gun cocks behind him, and a grin so wide spreads across his face that he feels like his face will crack in half for a moment. This woman has played him at his own game. 

“You must be Rey,” Kylo says, slowly turning to face the girl. A quick flash of recognition registers on his face as she looks at him, her finger flexing on top of the gun, not yet on the trigger. 

“Who sent you to kill me?” She asks, her voice quiet and accented. British. Her file didn’t say that. Ren’s sufficiently taken off guard for a moment, and finds himself looking her up and down instead of responding. Her body is strong underneath that dress, and there are faint traces of motor oil stains on her hands. A cigarette burn right on her chest. The faintest little scar above her right eyebrow. 

“Who sent _you_ to kill _me?”_ Ren shoots back at her finally, and she makes a sound like an annoyed huff at him. 

“I think you know,” She growls. Ah, yes. Probably the slimy man she works for, angered by Ren’s continuous attempts to take him and all of his men out. What can he say? Kylo Ren does what he gets paid to do. What’s more, however, is that this girl has him at gunpoint. She’s tricked him right into her arms, and if she pulled that trigger right now Ren would be the one who’d lost, finally. With a sigh, Kylo pulls his own gun and then they’re at a real standstill, facing each other with bullets in their chambers each meant for the other. Kylo takes a step closer. Rey takes a step back. 

And then it’s a dance.

One step forward, one step back, until she’s against the wall with her gun right against his chest and his right against her temple, other hand caressing her hair. 

“Are you going to pull the trigger, Rey?” He asks quietly, looking at her eyes beneath those dark eyelashes, bright and the color of coffee with cream. 

“First tell me who sent you,” She hisses, Ren’s eyes dropping to her lips, studying the way they form the words, so menacing twisted up like that yet so soft looking. 

“I don’t know,” Ren says honestly. “A man with a wad of cash in a baseball cap. Who sent you?” She seems to know who he might be talking about because her eyes narrow a little bit in what looks to Kylo like annoyance. 

“Unkar Plutt,” She snaps. 

“I’ll admit, I’m impressed – the man has been trying to kill me for years, but hasn’t been able to do it. I wonder how you’ve come so close,” He tells her, removing his finger from the trigger to rest it to the side of his gun, and her eyes flick briefly to the side at the faint sound. Attentive little thing, it seems. 

“We’re at an impasse,” Rey states, twitching her gun where it rests on his chest bone. 

“Seems we are,” Ren replies. “What shall we do instead?” 

He knows exactly what he wants to do, and all of them are very, _very_ inappropriate, and involve the girl whose temple he’s currently got his gun pressed to.  
Kylo is no stranger to giving into temptation or need - there’s no point in depriving himself of things when every extra day he gets is a sort of blessing. He can’t tell if Rey feels the same, but he can see the way her eyes darken. 

“Not what you’re thinking, that’s for _damn_ sure,” Rey states, but the words tell a different story than her grin does. Ren drops his gun and steps away from her, tapping his keycard against the lock of the door. 

“Well, since I’m no longer planning to kill you, you can either come in or leave,” Kylo tells her, swinging the door open to show her that indeed, she’s got options. 

“I don’t trust you,” She says quietly. 

“I don’t blame you,” Ren replies. “Don’t trust me with your life. But trust that I can make you feel very good,” He tells her under his breath, leaning close to her. Her hair smells like vanilla and she’s got a twinging, metal scent underneath the flowery aroma. He likes it. 

Their guns drop to the couch when she yanks him inside by his tie, loosening it with quick fingers as he presses his lips to her neck. 

“May I kiss you?” Ren asks, despite his own personal judgment. He doesn’t kiss women. Not usually, anyway. Too intimate. Rey’s only answer is pressing her mouth up against his and tugging at his dark hair, her hands warm and greedy as they roam around him and they struggle out of their clothes. It’s been what seems like too long a time since Kylo has been with a woman like Rey, who seems to match his level of intensity with her gaze and the force of her mouth against his. She’s warm all over, her skin sliding underneath his fingertips. 

“Sorry about the scar,” Rey says quietly, the smirk apparent in her honey sweet voice.

“No, you’re not,” Kylo snaps, biting at her neck. 

“Nah, not really,” She breathes back, her fingertips tracing the mostly healed scar, her mouth soft and heavy against his as he backs them up into the bedroom. Annoyed with the stumbling, Kylo hooks his arms under Rey’s knees and lifts her into his arms only to drop her back down onto the bed unceremoniously. She’s the pure embodiment of _light,_ an angel spread out in front of him on his bed in her white dress, hair splayed across the golden duvet. If she’s light, then he’s dark and he’s bad for her, but he’s going to fuck her like it doesn’t matter. 

Kylo takes Rey’s ankle in his hand and yanks, turning her over onto her stomach and is graced with the sound of her little yelp when he presses his hands into her thighs to keep her down. Leaning over, he drags his mouth up her spine, the faint, barely-there ridges of her tattoo dancing under his tongue. She tastes delicious – like a little bit of sweat and salty desert and the sweetness of what can only be described as _girl._ It makes Ren’s mouth water for more.

She lets out a little moaning sound as he presses kisses to her shoulder blades, biting and nipping and sucking on her pretty tanned skin until there are spots purpling with bruises. Pulling back, Ren smiles at his handiwork, admiring the way the red marks he’s marred her with decorating her skin. He decides then that he’s going to leave _so many_ bites and bruises on that soft skin, so that she can’t forget him right away, not for a few days at least. 

Taking advantage of the fact that Rey is moaning into the mattress, Kylo pulls back to divest himself of his jacket and yanks down his suspenders, grabbing Rey’s ankle once again when she goes to turn around. 

“If you think you’re just going to take me from behind and be done with it, you’re _wrong,”_ Rey hisses at him, yanking her foot from him and turning over. He growls under his breath at her. How’d she figure him out that fucking fast? 

Ren has to admit that looking at her is going to be more fun, especially with the way she’s spread out in front of him, chest already rising and falling quickly and her hair a mess. Rey rises to her knees quickly and shoves his hands away from his own shirt, in favor of undoing the buttons herself. Kylo grabs at her waist, fingering for the zipper on her dress to pull it down so he can get his hands on the rest of her. He drags her off the bed and together they push and pull at each other’s clothes, desperate to be naked and feel skin. 

She’s even more fucking beautiful naked. Her skin is sun-kissed but not that orange tan that he sees most women in the city sporting, no; Rey’s skin is pure and tan like the desert, and he wants to drink her in like a glass of aged whiskey. It seems as though Rey has the same idea, however, because before he can stop her she’s dragged down his briefs and is peppering his lower stomach and the “V” between his hips with little bites and kisses. And _fuck_ does it feel good. Her mouth is soft and Ren is losing every bit of control he previously possessed, nearly nonexistent when she wraps that pretty mouth around his cock. Rey’s eyes flutter closed as she sucks him, her small hands grasping his hips. With a growl, Kylo forces his eyes open and drags the girl up, wrapping his hand up in her hair. His heart is beating like it’s trying to run away, to burst out of his chest. 

“Let me be inside you,” Kylo asks softly. “Please,” It’s an afterthought, but it’s there and Rey seems to appreciate it nonetheless. She just grins at him. “Rey, I might be a very bad man but I’m gonna need you to say that I can fuck you before I actually do.” 

She fucking _giggles_ at him. 

“Kylo Ren is asking me for my consent? This is not how I saw this evening going,” Rey states in that sweet little accent of hers, and Kylo reaches up and grabs her small neck in one hand, squeezing just enough that it catches her off guard and she gasps a little. 

He could do his job right now, could kill her with his bare hand and cut off her air supply, let her fall back onto the bed and leave her there for someone else to deal with, or take her out and leave her in the desert somewhere. All of these thoughts race through Ren’s head in less than thirty seconds, and it’s then that he realizes he’s not sure if he was really ever going to kill her. He had a couple plans, sure, but he wasn’t prepared to execute any of them the moment he saw her eyes. 

Coming back to himself, Ren lets go of her neck and instead drags his fingertips slowly down her chest, feeling her fluttering heart beneath her breast.

“Yes,” Rey says suddenly, quietly. When Kylo looks up at her, those coffee-cream eyes large and so fucking _needy,_ that he nearly moans. He wraps his hands around Rey’s waist and brings her closer, leaning them both back onto the bed and falling between her legs with a sigh. Fuck, he’s going to be in so much trouble for this, for not doing his job and instead falling into the open legs of the woman that he was supposed to kill just because she’s pretty. But damn it, she’s grinding up against him now and she’s warm and already so _wet,_ and he no longer gives a fuck. All he can think about is sinking deep inside her. But first, he wants to taste her. 

Ren pushes her down on the bed and drapes her legs over his shoulders but suddenly she’s locked his head between her thighs and she looks a little…frightened?

“What?” Ren asks quietly, beginning to press soft kisses to the inside of her thighs where her skin is closest to his mouth. 

“I, no one,” She huffs, shaking her head with an embarrassed little smile on her face. Ren suddenly realizes _exactly_ what’s going on. 

This girl can’t be any older than what, twenty-three? Give or take a year? An orphan from a place that’s not her home, a completely different country, and Ren is realizing Nevada has probably never felt like home to her. How does someone from England end up in Nevada, anyway? She’s a bundle of mysteries, and if Ren knows anything about people, everything he knows tells him that Rey is not used to experiencing her own pleasure. Perhaps that’s why she was eager to get her mouth around his cock before he’d even gotten the chance to properly undress her. If Kylo Ren were a better man, he’d lay this woman down and kiss her all night, make love to her and give her pleasure like she’s never felt. But he’s not a good man, and he wants what he wants. He’s going to ensure that she experiences pleasure tonight though, if nothing else. 

“Let me, please,” He asks quietly, and after a little nervous squeal and some coaxing from Kylo’s hands, Rey lets her legs fall to the bed and bares herself to him. She watches him with slightly narrowed eyes as he leans in to kiss her legs, the dip of her hipbones, the little spot where her thigh meets her waist. He licks her all over, makes sure she’s moaning and twisting underneath him before he really leans in to kiss her. 

It’s like watching a volcano erupt, listening to the way her moan is dragged out of her throat from the movement of his mouth against her. Rey’s hands find purchase in his hair and she pulls and tugs and wraps his waves into her fingers, pulling him closer as she grinds against his mouth. Her orgasm rocks over her fairly quickly, when he flicks his tongue against her clit and grips her hips tight to hold her down. When Kylo rises onto his hands to look at her, she’s panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat, gripping the sheets in her hands. 

Laying there like that, her body still shaking from her orgasm, she looks like pure _sin._ Kylo’s own personal heaven and hell rolled into one woman, who’s looking up at him with those beautiful eyes in the dim light of the hotel room, lit mostly by the rest of the city outside. She says nothing though, only reaches for him with impatient hands and scratches her nails down his chest, fingertips roaming to trace the tattoos down his arms. 

He moves to pull her into him by her legs, pressing into her slowly, barely halfway in, gritting his teeth against the feeling as she cries out. Her body quickly adjusts to him, and finally, _finally_ he’s inside her and they’re gasping against each other, lips brushing but never really fitting together. Fuck her, she was right. He’s really enjoying looking at her while he takes her, watching with greedy eyes the way she squirms and moves with him. 

Ren takes her hands and presses them above her head, against the mattress, stretching her body out so he can see _all of it_ while he fucks her. Her skin is covered in freckles and little birthmarks and scars, and he wants to run his tongue all over all of them. 

And to think he was here to kill her. 

“Kylo,” Rey grits out, panting as her back arches against him at a particularly hard thrust, shivering beneath him. 

“Mmm, Rey,” He breathes, reluctantly pulling out of her to yank her off the bed and practically throw her against the wall. Taking her face in one hand and her leg in the other, Ren thrusts up into her in one quick motion and their bodies seem to fight for dominance, their hands roaming all over each other and the roughness fills his blood with fire and excitement. She’s a pure, unadulterated, _breathtaking thrill._ Kylo wants to keep her forever, even if it’s just to feel this good, because god damn it this is definitely the best sex of his life and maybe it’s because she’s gorgeous or maybe it’s because they were about to kill each other and there’s some sort of twisted passion behind that but who really _fucking cares?_ He’s gonna fuck this girl all night if she lets him. And Kylo knows she probably won’t, but he’s gonna try anyway. 

Rey is gripping him so tightly all over and her hands in his hair are almost painful, but it feels so good. Kylo picks her up and brings them back over to the bed, letting her stay straddled on his hips and she rocks against him with her hands on his chest. This little scavenger is his undoing in this moment. 

She comes with a cry and falls on top of him, pressed to his chest as his own orgasm crashes through him like a tidal wave. 

In the dark room, the loudest sound is their rapid heartbeats and labored breathing, accompanied by the sounds of Las Vegas outside the window, creating the strangest symphony Ren has ever heard. After a few minutes, Rey rolls off of him and plops down on her back, smiling a little. He stares shamelessly at her, watching the way her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. 

“So, what’s your real name?” She questions suddenly, her voice breaking through his consciousness and he nearly misses what she says. 

“Excuse me?” Kylo asks, rolling over onto his side and propping himself up with an elbow. Rey has a shit-eating grin on her face, trying to suppress a giggle. 

“Oh please, no one’s name is _Kylo Ren,”_ She states. “I know all about trying to be someone you’re not, and I can see right through you.” 

He’s looking at her and she’s looking at him like she knows _exactly_ what he’s all about. She probably does. There are a lot of questions he wants to ask her – about that tattoo, her mysteriously missing parents, why the _fuck_ she’s in Las Vegas and thoroughly fucking his life up, but suddenly she’s up out of the bed and sliding her dress back on. Ren barely has a chance to sit up before she’s halfway out the door. 

“Wait, Rey,” He calls, stumbling forward to grab her wrist and pull her back into his arms. “Can I see you again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeyyyyyy ya'll! This one shot is so long but tbh, I had so much fun writing it. Grab some wine and go check out my other fic, Force of Nature!!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are so appreciated. <3 
> 
> -K


End file.
